Yang Ia Tahu
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Yang Tama tahu, hatinya menghangat dan ia mulai menyukai perasaan itu./ HiroTama, OS.


**Disclaimer: Satsuki Yoshino**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

**.:Yang Ia Tahu:.**

"Aku menyukaimu."

Tama terkesiap untuk beberapa detik setelah sadar ia harus memundurkan tubuhnya sebisa mungkin saat Hiroshi semakin memajukan kepalanya. Jika saja gadis itu tidak terduduk di atas lantai, ia pastilah telah lari menjauh dari rumah Handa-sensei dan membatalkan latihan kaligrafi siang ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab, _eh_? Apa aku belum cukup 'normal' untukmu?"

Mulut Tama terbuka, tapi lidahnya terlalu berat untuk berkata. Ia berharap Handa-sensei, Miwa, dan Naru cepat kembali.

Harusnya siang ini menjadi siang-siang seperti sebelumnya. Kedatangan Hiroshi yang membawa semangkuk makanan memang sudah ia perhitungkan, tapi tidak ketika ia sedang sendirian begini.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa ada yang aneh padamu… kau sering menatapku tajam dan aku berusaha mengabaikannya. Tapi pikiranku tidak bisa berhenti mencari alasan mengapa kau berubah. Akhirnya aku tahu penyebabnya. Kau hanya menatapku dengan pandangan curiga dan menyelidiki saat aku berada di dekat _Sensei_, ya 'kan?"

Hiroshi tertawa hambar, membiarkan udara musim panas di sekeliling mereka memainkan perannya, sedangkan gerakan Tama telah terkunci dengan satu tangan pemuda itu yang menahan tangannya.

Bulir keringat tidak bisa lagi disembunyikan dari wajah mereka. Peluh Tamalah yang pertama kali tergelincir jatuh dari keningnya. Angin yang tertahan oleh punggung Hiroshi dan jantungnya yang berdetak kencanglah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Desakan Hiroshi kali ini benar-benar membuatnya jadi serba salah jika bergerak sedikit saja.

"K-kalau 'iya' memangnya kenapa? Aku melihat kalian ber-berpelukan!" Tama bergidik sendiri mengucapkan kalimat tabu itu.

Hiroshi menekukkan alisnya, merasa kesal dengan pengakuan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. "Aku tidak pernah berpelukan dengannya. Kau pikir aku tipe orang yang menyukai sesama jenis?"

"Tapi aku melihatnya sendiri!" Tama menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak ingin dianggap _fujoshi_. Aku tidak ingin penduduk desa menganggapku begitu! Tapi… tapi kau—"

Kalimat Tama tertahan karena pemuda itu tiba-tiba menarik lepas kacamatanya. Walaupun cukup dekat, wajah Hiroshi terlihat samar. Alisnya yang tertekuk tidak telihat lagi sekarang. Ia berusaha mengambil kembali miliknya, namun dengan mata minusnya membuat pergerakannya menjadi minus juga dan rasa pusing mulai menjalar hingga ke kepalanya.

"Jangan-jangan minusmu bertambah atau matamu silindris?" tanyanya retorik.

Hiroshi mulai mengamati kacamata di tangannya, menyelidikinya lamat-lamat seakan ia mengerti optik. Seperti ada yang menimpa kepalanya ketika ia dengan iseng mencoba memakai kacamata itu. Lantas Hiroshi pun menyingkirkan benda itu dari mereka. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sering dilakukan gadis itu di rumahnya.

Ia tidak pernah melihat Tama tanpa kacamata sebelumnya. Memang agak aneh melihatnya begitu, tapi tidak mengapa, gadis itu masih terlihat sama di matanya—manis dengan dialuri gurat kalem.

Ia lantas tertawa geli mengetahui Tama yang sedang berusaha menatapnya. Mata itu sesekali menyipit diikuti dengan kening yang mengerut.

"Jangan tertawa, Hiro-nii!"

"Ya, ya, ya…. Tapi sekali lagi aku tekankan, aku ini 'normal' dan aku yakin kau juga masih 'normal', karena itu pikirkan baik-baik perasaanku ini."

Tama tidak yakin Hiroshi tidak dapat mendengar degup jantungnya yang kini terdengar seperti ledakan beruntun. Wajahnya semakin memanas ditambah kepalanya yang terasa semakin berat.

"Kau tidak sedang se-serius. Kau hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa kau memang 'normal', tapi aku tidak akan terjebak."

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Napasnya yang panas dapat dirasakan jelas oleh Tama. Memikirkan bahwa ia sempat menghirup napas tadi membuat matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepala beratnya pelan.

"Aku serius, Tama."

Namun Tama masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Hiroshi dibuat gemas olehnya.

Di saat orang-orang tidak memercayai apa yang diucapkan, di saat itulah Hiroshi ingin mengoyak tubuhnya dan menunjukkan hatinya pada Tama, memperlihatkan betapa keseriusan itu ada dan telah muncul sejak gadis itu masih menjadi murid sekolah dasar dengan dirinya yang masih di tingkat kedua sekolah menengah pertama.

"Hei, Tama, apa kau bisa melihatku?"

Tama mendengus kesal. Kesal pada Hiroshi yang tiba-tiba "menggila" dan kesal pada mereka bertiga yang belum juga pulang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melihatmu! Be-berikan kacama—"

Hiroshi bergerak cepat sebelum kalimat itu mencapai penghujung. Tidak hanya tangan kiri Tama yang terkunci, kini mulutnya juga terkunci oleh sesuatu yang… lembut dan hangat?

Mata Tama membulat terkejut setelah sadar apa yang menyentuh bibirnya. Saat ia berusaha untuk melepaskan, tangan Hiroshi yang bebas menahan punggungnya agar tidak berpindah.

Dan Tama sungguh terkunci sekarang bersama wajahnya yang merah padam.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hiroshi mulai menjauhkan wajahnya. Tama segera menarik udara sebanyak mungkin seolah ia baru saja berhasil mencapai permukaan laut. Pemuda itu bersyukur Tama tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang telah menyamai warna daging semangka ranum.

"Aku belum pernah ciuman sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya pada orang yang benar-benar kusukai dan berharap ia dapat menjaga apa yang kuberi."

Tama belum bisa berkata-kata. Bayangan Hiroshi, dirinya, dan ciuman mereka berputar-putar di kepalanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul, memindahkan satu tangannya dari punggung Tama ke pucuk kepala gadis itu, mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku tidak menjadikan ini sebagai motif agar kau tidak berprasangka buruk lagi padaku. Aku refleks melakukannya karena aku serius dengan kalimatku. Aku ingin kau juga serius menanggapinya. Aku dan kau bukan anak-anak lagi, terutama diriku yang tahun depan akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Karena itu, aku ingin kau menangga—"

_BRUK!_

Punggung Tama menghantam lantai. Ia pingsan dan Hiroshi terkejut bukan main.

Hingga Handa-sensei, Miwa, dan Naru datang, yang dapat dilakukan Hiroshi hanya dengan mengipasi Tama. Rautnya begitu khawatir, namun ketiga orang yang ditunggu Tama sedari tadi tidak menyadari ekspresi pemuda itu, mereka terlalu fokus pada keadaan Tama.

**.:123:.**

"Akhirnya kau siuman juga!" Miwa terpekik senang.

"_Uhh_, kepalaku…."

Tama baru menyadari bukan hanya Miwa yang sedang menatapnya kini. Handa-sensei, Naru, dan Hiroshi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas. Ternyata kacamatanya telah kembali.

"Tama-nee, kau kenapa?" Naru bertanya.

"_Eh_? Aku?"

Ingatan Tama melayang ke kejadian sebelum ia pingsan, mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi.

"Untung saja ada Hiro yang menjagamu."

Perkataan Handa-sensei membangunkan lamunannya. Kemudian, refleksi Hiroshi yang terkurung di irisnyalah yang membuat gadis itu refleks menutup mulut. Ketiga penghuni lain yang sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau mau muntah?" tanya Handa-sensei cemas kalau-kalau gadis itu memang ingin melakukannya.

Tama menggeleng kencang. "Se-sepertinya tadi aku tersandung sesuatu, lalu aku bermimpi aneh."

"Mimpi apa?" desak Naru penasaran.

"Mimpi—" Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, "—kaligrafi yang kubuat bisa ber-berbicara dan dia mengatakan aku tidak akan mendapat nilai bagus dengan tulisanku yang begitu."

Tama memberanikan diri untuk sekali lagi menatap wajah Hiroshi. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan gurat yang tidak dapat ia mengerti.

Yang ia tahu, hatinya menghangat dan ia mulai menyukai perasaan itu.

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

**A/N: Akhirnya hasrat saya menulis Barakamon dapat tersalurkan di sini. Ini **_**manga**__**recommended **_**banget bagi yang suka humor. **


End file.
